Data Banks have been developed in Stroke and Traumatic Coma. The organizing principles behind establishing a data bank for description of neurologic condition requires proposing and testing entirely new concepts of data management. This study analyzes the underlying organizational and methodological principles which are necessary for optimal functioning of a data bank.